familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Siprian Rodda (1662-c1712)
Siprian Rodda was born in approximately 1662 in Cornwall, England. It is possible (but not proven) that he is the son of Sampson and Elizabeth Rodda, baptized on 7th May 1662 in the parish of Madron. Marriage Siprian married Katherine at Crowan in Cornwall on the 6th September 1694. Katherine's surname is currently unknown. Four children for Siprian and Katherine have been located, baptized in the parish of Madron. Death An exact date on Siprian's death is yet to be located. Some genealogies documented on Family Search record it as being in 1711, but no definite evidence has proved this as yet. There is a burial of a 'Cyprian' Rodda in Madron recorded in the Cornwall OPC Database for 9th September 1734, but it is uncertain whether this is this Siprian or his son with the same name. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Siprian and Katherine Rodda' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1532-2010 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:N1J3-S53 : accessed 25 January 2016), S... Rodda, 07 May 1662; citing Madron, Cornwall, England, reference yrs 1622-1781; FHL microfilm 254,188. *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JSDY-2MQ : accessed 27 Apr 2014), Sciprian Rodda in entry for Margarett Rodda, 18 Feb 1682; citing Madron, Cornwall, England, reference yrs 1622-1781; FHL microfilm 254188. *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NG92-YHZ : accessed 27 Apr 2014), Sciprian Rodda in entry for Margarett Rodda, 18 Feb 1683; citing MADRON,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 236552. *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JSDY-2MK : accessed 27 Apr 2014), Sciprian Rodda, 10 Feb 1683; citing Madron, Cornwall, England, reference yrs 1622-1781; FHL microfilm 254188. *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J39Y-TJ5 : accessed 27 Apr 2014), Sciprian Rodda, 10 Feb 1684; citing MADRON,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 236552. *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JMHG-Y32 : accessed 27 Apr 2014), Sciprian Rodda in entry for Elizabeth Rodda, 26 Apr 1685; citing MADRON,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 236552. *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J7RK-CMX : accessed 27 Apr 2014), Sciprian Rodda in entry for Elizabeth Rodda, 26 Apr 1685; citing Madron, Cornwall, England, reference yrs 1622-1781; FHL microfilm 254188. *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NLVQ-N8P : accessed 27 Apr 2014), Siprian Rodda in entry for John Rodda, 21 Aug 1687; citing MADRON,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0254188, 0254190-91. *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JMHG-YQN : accessed 27 Apr 2014), Siprian Rodda in entry for John Rodda, 21 Aug 1687; citing MADRON,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 236552. *The First Book of the Parish Registers of Madron in the county of Cornwall, edited by George Barn Millett, 1877, www.archive.org *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1439274), burial record 1439274 for John Rodda *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2880201), burial record 2880201 for Cyprian Rodda *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/MWWR-7ZN : accessed 2013-02-01), entry for John RODDA. *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/MWWR-76W : accessed 2013-02-01), entry for John RODDA. *Rodda family History and Genealogy Message Board, http://boards.ancestry.com.au/surnames.rodda/1.47/mb.ashx *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NLVQ-N8P : accessed 27 Apr 2014), Siprian Rodda in entry for John Rodda, 21 Aug 1687; citing MADRON,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0254188, 0254190-91. Category:Born in Cornwall Category:Married in 1694 Category:Married in Crowan Category:Died in